Recuerdos de cumpleaños
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: A través de cumpleaños se cuenta toda una vida, una vida de una mujer luchadora que dio su vida por una causa perdida. Pero sin duda es su propia sangre, su padre el que más sufre por las decisiciones de su hija, de los cumpleaños que no vendrán más y sólo recordar los anteriores. [Petra-centric].


Como es el cumpleaños de mi querida Petra, y no he estado mucho en el fandom hice este pequeño drabble.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

" _Recuerdos de cumpleaños."_

* * *

Los ojos de Petra adquieren un brillo cuando su padre le despeina el cabello y la alza, haciéndola parar en la silla. Sopla despacio las velas que decoran un pequeño pastel y su madre, tan parecida a ella pero con el cabello tan largo como una princesa, le besa en la mejilla.

Su padre la estrecha fuerte y la vuelve a alzar, bien alto, casi sintiendo la pequeña que puede llegar a las nubes, haciéndola reír. Hay paz y alegría en el ambiente, lleno de velas para iluminar el ambiente cálido de un frío invierno.

La pequeña Petra, de tan sólo seis años, aplaude emocionada. La gente que más quiere está allí, consintiéndola al punto de sentirse algo avergonzada como pocas veces.

 **-o-**

Petra sonríe, no tan alegre como antes, su padre está a su lado y se le ve más apagado, con unas canas recientes y unas arrugas decorándole el rostro. Es su cumpleaños pero no le molesta que esté así. Se entristece pero comprende y calla.

Mamá ya no está.

Y su padre dice, mucho más que antes que se le parece mucho. Aún más con el cabello largo que Petra tiene, atado a una trenza mientras mechones rebeldes escapan, rozando sus mejillas tibias.

La hija, ya con unos trece años sólo puede decir gracias por el padre que tiene, por la madre que tuvo, y por las personas que siguen a su lado.

Una retrato dibujado de ella es lo único que se ve de su madre en la sala.

Y con tan sólo trece años pensó que la ausencia era mucho más fuerte que la presencia.

 **-o-**

Sus dedos acarician el cabello recién cortado y bajan un poco más para darse cuenta que ya no hay nada. Suspira con fuerza y cierra los ojos en el proceso.

Respira hondo, decidida a elegir su futuro pese a la preocupación y discusiones con su padre.

Le sonríe al retrato de su madre, esperando su bendición del Cielo y le dice que pase lo que le pase...sería feliz de estar con ella de nuevo.

Besa a su padre, derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas y se despide con él, sin saber que el tiempo no estaría de su lado.

Es tan joven, apenas una adolescente de quince años y decide arriesgar su vida por otros.

 **-o-**

Es su cumpleaños y está tratando de salvarle la vida a un compañero inútilmente.

Es su cumpleaños y desea que un titán la mate.

Es su cumpleaños y se detesta por su cobardía, por su egoísmo, por todos esos sentimientos negativos que la inmovilizan.

Escucha el grito de su capitán y sale del trance.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas caigan por sus ojos.

Sin embargo, horas más tarde sonríe, trata nuevamente de no llorar al ver el regalo de sus compañeros.

Siente el impulso de abrazar a su capitán pero es al único que no abraza. Se abstiene a mostrarse respetuosa y agradecerle el regalo. Un libro y una vela perfumada para su dormitorio.

A Petra le gusta coleccionar cosas como esas, y suele leer mucho en las noches. Por eso se siente mucho más agradecida porque su superior recordara eso de ella que por el regalo en sí.

 **-o-**

Ella ya no está. Es su cumpleaños, sus seres queridos la recuerdan.

El regalo ya no es un pastel, tampoco es un libro, ni siquiera una vela perfumada.

Ahora son unas flores blancas y anaranjadas. Sus colores favoritos.

El silencio los deja sordos, incómodos. No escuchar las risas de la pelirroja deja un sentimiento amargo en todo aquél que la conoció.

Su padre es el único en hacer ruido, llorando. Ha perdido a las mujeres más importantes de su vida, a su madre por una enfermedad, a su mujer por lo mismo. Y a su hija por sus convicciones.

Su cabello luce blanco, por el tiempo, por los duros momentos pensando en lo peor que le podía haber pasado a su hija para darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían sido reales.

 _"Ella no murió en vano…"_

 _"Ella dio su vida, su alma por un causa justa. Entregó su corazón a la Humanidad, desinteresadamente."_

 _"Ella es una heroína."_

¿Y eso importaba ya? Su hija no iba a volver. No habría más regalos, ni sonrisas, ni compañías, ni mucho menos nietos.

Ningún padre tiene que ver a su hijo morir.

Su hija perdió su vida. Y él perdió todo, sólo quedándole recuerdos.

Los recuerdos que eran lo único que lo harían seguir con vida. Porque él ya estaba muerto en vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Comenzó queriendo ser algo ligeramente triste pero bonito. Pero Petra/Rivetra siempre terminará siendo algo para el drama y la tragedia para mí, aunque los amo en parte por eso debería empezar a escribir algo más lindo de ellos; ¡Pero me cuesta!

Ojalá les haya gustado y no hayan sufrido tanto como yo al escribirlo.

¡Saludos!

Editado en 08/04/2017.


End file.
